


Please Hold Me in the Twilight

by Yongjae37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post Season 6, Spoilers, poem, vld S6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37
Summary: Some poems inspired by S6 of voltron. Has vague spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Keith

And in the twilight  
I thanked the stars  
The planets  
The moons above  
That you were with me  
In the best way you could  
That you never left  
That you chased me  
As much as I had you

That you loved  
And I loved

And as I close my eyes  
As I watch the world  
Start to crumble  
And the abyss  
Open it’s wide mouth  
Swallowing  
I thanked the stars

  
For I’d die  
Saving you


	2. (My Love) come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and allura

Underneath the stars  
I thought our paths were written  
That our fates intertwined  
So inexplicably well  
That you knew my pain  
And I knew yours

Underneath the stars  
I thought I saw your heart,  
Well within the depths of mine  
And I thought we could   
That I could

Underneath the stars,  
Your past laid bare  
Like the guts wrenched  
From the slaughtered prey  
You cooked for me 

And I wanted   
As much as I wanted  
To think our paths were written  
In a way so complete   
That I was you   
And you were me

Underneath the stars  
I asked you how many  
I asked you if you knew  
If you were really  
Really who I saw

And I wanted  
As much as I hated   
To think our paths were Written   
In a way so complete   
That I was you  
And you were me

Because underneath the stars  
I thought I saw my heart  
Well within the depths of yours

And I hold this love   
Buried deep in the soil of your grave   
For it is love that I cannot love  
And love I cannot grieve 

And I wanted   
As much as I hated   
To think our paths were written  
In a way so complete   
That I was you   
And you were me


End file.
